


Before the Fall

by MpregFan1



Series: The children of Aziraphale and Crowley [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Uriel is a baby, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: Through out their 6,000 Crowley and Aziraphale have had a number of children. This story covers their life before the Fall and their first child.





	Before the Fall

Heaven was a dull place which lacked color and personality. One would think that God, the creator of the angels, would want Heaven to be full of color and reflect the differences of every angel. The principality, Aziraphale, once mused this to his mate after love making in their quarters. His mate, known by all at the time as the archangel Raphael, replied that while angels looked different she did not want them to really be different from one another. Raphael’s comment confused Aziraphale and when he asked the archangel to explain, Raphael just chuckled before throwing his arm over his beloved’s stomach and replying, “Don’t worry about it Angel, just close your eyes and lets try this new sleep thing.”

The concept of sleep had been introduced to the angels the day before and God had visited all to try it out. Raphael was more interested in the idea than Aziraphale because he had a hard time finding something to do to pass the time. With God’s big project, he had his work duties but he couldn’t work all the time, God decreed that they would stop working at what would become known as sundown. Before she came up with her project, angels just did what ever they wanted which really wasn’t anything more then gossiping, playing music, and lovemaking if you had a mate. Raphael was very musical at first but he got very bored very fast because as he told his mate, “they’re basically playing the same thing over and over.”

As for lovemaking, as much as he’d like to, Raphael knew he couldn’t spend all his time doing so. Part of the reason was because Aziraphale wasn’t as bored as he was, the principality often found interest in the gossip which was being passed along and he tended to follow Metatron around because Metatron, the only angel who really had an assignment at that time, told all the interesting stories. At first, Raphael was worried that Aziraphale having relations with Metatron, it was not uncommon for angels who were not happy with who their mate was to seek comfort from others. A few years before, Raphael’s brother, Michael, was able to rid herself of her own mate by declaring that her mate, who went by the Rachel, would not let Michael bed her. Afterwards, Rachel’s garrison disowned her, and she became one of the more lowly angels, quickly fading from the public’s eye. Michael had recently caused issues again when it was found out that Lucifer’s mate, a principality named Delia, had lain with Michael and produced offspring, a beautiful girl she named Uriel. Although, Lucifer saw God and demanded she do something to punish Michael for her behavior, their creator refused to do anything. Now, Lucifer mostly stays in his quarters when he isn’t working while his mate trails Michael around like a lost puppy, which is in its final stage of development, even through Michael has lost interest in her. Aziraphale and Raphael felt sorry for Lucifer, everyone knew how he felt about his mate and how crushed he was when he realized the child she bore was not his. Raphael also respected him a great deal because Uriel may not have been Lucifer’s by blood but he still loved her like his own, something Raphael wasn’t sure he could do and hoped he never had to find out. The couple would often try to visit Lucifer after they were done working for the day, some days he’d be glad to see them and other he’s say, “Not to guys, I’d like to be left alone.”

On the days he’d let them in, Raphael and he would talk about the stars and planets they created or were in the process of creating that day while Aziraphale played with Uriel, who was often left behind so her mother could chase after Michael in peace. Aziraphale couldn’t recall a time when he was so ashamed of any of his siblings as much as he was ashamed of Delia. Other principalities were also ashamed of her but not because she made love with someone who wasn’t her mate, they were more embarrassed she got caught and she continues to chase after Michael when she no longer showed interest. There has been talk about disowning her but Uriel’s bright eyes and cute button nose is saving her. No one wants to kick a mother out of their own garrison, especially one whose child is as cute Uriel.

One day, when Lucifer had let them in, Raphael and he talked business while Aziraphale played with the baby and listened. All the stars had been created which meant that the archangels were entering phase three of project-the creation of planets. Raphael was almost finished with his first planet, Saturn, and would be moving on to his second, Pluto, within a few day. Lucifer had finished his first, Venus, today, and would begin work on Mars. After Uriel was born, Lucifer begged God to move Michael to a different group so he did not have to work with her. God finally granted the wish but not before telling Lucifer he was responsible for Michael’s workload, the stars and planets she was supposed to create would not be split up evenly between the remaining archangels but added to Lucifer’s assignments only. He was giving all he had into the sky, worried what God would do if he slowed down progress on the project.

“It’s not fair, brother,” Raphael commented noticing how thin and tired Lucifer looked. Aziraphale nodded in agreement.

Lucifer shrugged, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Speak up, tell our creator how unfair she is being,” Raphael suggested, “there is no way you can make that many planets in the deadline she gave use.”

“I…I can’t do that, she’s our creator,” Lucifer replied,” She is just doing what is best for me.”

“No, she’s trying to kill you.”

Both archangels looked up in surprise at Aziraphale. He didn’t really talk much when visiting, cooing mostly at the baby. He stared at Lucifer, worry clear in his pale blue eyes, “Do it for Uriel, she needs her father.”

“I’m not-

“You are, you have been here for Uriel since day one,” Aziraphale pointed out, “Has Michael bothered to even come see her?”

“I’m sure she would if I wasn’t here,” Lucifer commented but a smile was forming on his face.

“No she wouldn’t,” Aziraphale said shaking his head and adjusting Uriel in his lap, “Uriel isn’t her only child, you are just the only one who cared enough to say anything.”

“My lovely mate is right, Luc,” Raphael said, “Half of the offspring here is Michael’s but no one said something because they either didn’t care or were to scared.”

“My brother, Zachary, sees you as a hero now,” Aziraphale announced.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow,” Me? Why?”

“His husband, Eli, has been continuously been propositioned by Michael. Eli is afraid to even leave their quarters anymore, that last time he was cornered by Michael, he was sure she was going to take him without his agreement,” Aziraphale said, “Zachary was able to get him moved to our project because Eli didn’t feel safe otherwise.”

“Michael needs to be stopped, who knows whose mate she’ll set her eyes on next,” Raphael stated, “You are the one to do it.”

Lucifer sat there for the longest time, thinking about what they said. Finally, when the pair decided it was time to leave, he stood up to hug each of them. He watched them walk out of his quarters holding hands before murmuring to himself, “You’re right, she needs to be stopped.”

Uriel who was playing with her toys began to cry as if she knew what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Encase you can't figure out who the future demons are  
Crowley-the archangel Raphael  
Damon-Rachel (if you were wondering what group of angels she belonged to before she was disowned she was a cherub)  
Beelzebub-the principality Hannah (not seen this chapter)  
Hastur-the principality Zachary  
Ligur-Eli


End file.
